Questions, questions and more questions
by princesscolourful
Summary: Troy is walking Gabriella home and asking these never ending questions! Which will Gabriella answer? Oneshot! TxG


**Questions, questions and more questions.**

By: princesscolourful

_**Disclaimer: I do nit own any of the characters or anything that seems familiar to you.**_

**A/N: Hey, this is my other one-shot. I got a bit bored. So, yeah. I decided to do this cause it's gonna bug me if I don't do this story. So, yeah. Hope you like it and review!**

Troy was walking Gabriella home. The didn't know where to go cause all they did was talk about what they would be after college. Here's what they said…

"So," Troy said. "Do you think we'll be together after you go to Stanford?"

"I guess you have to let time decide," she replied.

"Yeah, but do you think we will?"

"I don't know. And I really want to," she answered.

"You know," he pointed out. "A simple yes would be good."

Gabriella giggled. "Then, yes. What about you?"

"I want us to as well. So, yeah," he looked at her. "See I could say it faster than you."

She lightly pushed him. "So, you got into U of A?"

"Yeah, what a dread, right?" he said while smiling.

She smiled. "Why do you think it's a dread?"

"Cause," he answered. "I can't see you."

Gabriella smiled. Hearing those words hurt her but when Troy said it, she would either look at him or a tear would run down her cheek. This time, she smiled, he was making her laugh since they started walking. So, she couldn't help it.

"Yeah, now that you put that way., it will be a dread."

He smiled and stopped at the park where the ice-cream van was. "You want ice-cream?"

"Yeah, I'll have a strawberry," she said, straight away. He knew she loved ice-cream.

He got their orders and gave Gabriella hers and started walking again. "How do you think the others would go?"

She looked at him completely confused.

"You know how much they love seeing us together?"

"Yeah, Sharpay and Taylor go up to me going "Oh, my, God, Oh, my, God you and Troy are so cute!" and it's like so annoying!"

"They would hate to see us apart…"

"Yeah, I know. I hate to see us apart, too."

"Me, too. Brie you mean the world to me."

"You mean the world to me as well, Troy."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Troy, you know you can ask me anything."

"What are you wearing to the prom?"

"A dress… I guess…"

"Sorry, I can be dumb at times," he whacked his head with his hands.

"You got that right," Gabriella agreed and giggled.

"Hey, you can be dumb as well."

"Oh, yeah since I'm so not the smartest girl in the school…" she said sarcastically.

"Are you trying to fool me?"

"Well, you're very easy to fool, boyfriend."

"So now you call me boyfriend?" he said jokingly/

"How 'bout Cuddle Bear?"

"I think boyfriend was better," he said and she giggled.

"I thought you would hate Cuddle Bear," she said still giggling.

"So what colour dress are you wearing to the prom?"

"White with a bit of black. Why?"

"Oh, nothing…" he said and decided to change the subject. "You know how much I love you, Brie?"

"Let me guess… a lot?"

"Yeah and with all my heart."

"I love you with all my heart, Mr. Bolton."

"Why do keep calling me different names?" he asked really frustrated and confused.

"Do you want me to call you the 'CB' word?"

"No…" he widened his eyes.

"Exactly and lower you eyes a bit… you're stare scares me…"

He closed his eyes. "Is this better?"

"I meant to put your eyes back to normal, not close it. Now I can't see your really cute eyes," she pouted.

He opened his eyes to reveal his crystal blue eyes. "Is this better?"

"Yeah, much, much better," she smiled. She decided to change the subject. "You know how much I love you Troy?"

"With all your heart?"

"Yes and you know how much I'm gonna miss you?"

"A lot?"

"Yes and do you know how funny and cute you are?"

"Yes. I make you laugh a lot without even trying," he smiled.

"Yes and you know how great of a boyfriend you are?"

"I love you, too, Brie."

"Exactly," she leaned near him. "And you know what?"

"What?" he whispered in her ear.

"I know you can't live without me," she leaned closer to him so that their noses are touching.

"You are correct, girlfriend," he said staying in his place.

By now they were near Gabriella's house.

"I know I am," she said. She didn't say another word and neither did he. Before they knew it, their lips were touching and they were starting to make out. They pulled apart when air became an issue.

"Have a good night, Troy," she said waiting for his reply.

"Good night, Brie," he replied.

They kissed again and pulled away. Troy watched her go into her house and suddenly his phone beeped.

_Next time when u're walking me home…_

_Don't ask too may questions that I have to answer._

_Forever and always yours, Brie. XxxX_

He chuckled at the text and turned around to walk to his home…

**Hey, I hoped you liked it. This was a completely random one-shot. Let me know what you think about it and if you think I could do better. Don't hesitate to tell me!**

**Carmel -x- **


End file.
